1. Field of the Invention
The Field of this invention relates to a computer program optimization system which results in code reduction and standardization. More specifically, the instant invention relates to a computer system which evaluates existing software and performs vertical, horizontal and sequential synchronization on the source code, utilizing an interim pseudo code to create new systems library and a program source code file.
2. Related Art
Prior art systems relate to code conversion systems, including compilers and language translators. However, such programs take data as it is and in sequence without an evaluation of the use of individual variables. Usually such conversions are performed in sequence one program at a time. Thus, there is no evaluation of the several programs used in a systems group against each other.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a computer program optimization system which evaluates multiple program source code files as a whole.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a computer program optimization system which generates uniformly named variables which occupy the same physical location or possess the same value profile.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a computer program optimization system which permits interactive modification of element attributes during the optimization process.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a computer program optimization system which consolidates all repeated program code segments into a library.
The instant invention addresses the usage of various elements, variables and structures in an entire software system and consolidates all redundant information. In addition, other elements are identified by physical location and uniformly named.